Boys Revolution!
by SoulAether
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Chapter 4! Namine dan Vanitas berhasil lolos test battle yang dilaksanakan King. Ketika mereka sedang bertarung di depan Castle di temani oleh Roxas, sahabat-sahabat Roxas mengatakan kalau salah satu teman Namine.../ Judul ga nyambung, bad summary. Warning inside!
1. Prologue : Namine's Life

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Kingdom Hearts  
>© Square Enix<strong>_

_**Boys Revolution!  
>© KuroMaki RoXora<strong>_

_**Summary:  
><strong><em>Seseorang ingin meracuni, dan ia berhasil membuat Namine meminum racun itu tanpa menyadarinya.<br>Seharusnya dia mati, tapi kenapa dia jadi…/_**  
><strong>_

_**Warning :  
>AU, OOC, abal, genre kecampur-campur(?) dll<strong>_

_**Don't like, don't read!  
>I already warn you. Flamer will be gone. Clear enough? Good.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happy Reading~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah mewarnai suasana Radiant Garden yang lumayan ramai. Banyak orang-orang yang mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' satu sama lain. Pagi yang tenang dan damai, menjadi ciri khas kota Radiant Garden. Burung-burung berkicau menyambut pagi. Dan suara teriakan… Tunggu, teriakan?<p>

"AKU TERLAMBAT!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kasar membanting pintu rumahnya dan langsung melesat menuju sekolahnya menggunakan sepeda.

"Namine! Kau melupakan bekalmu!" seru seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pendek sambil mengangkat sebuah kotak bekal berwarna jingga.

"Suruh saja Ven untuk mengantarnya ke sekolahku! _Ittekimasu_(*)!" balas sang gadis dari kejauhan.

Wanita berambut pirang tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar. Maaf, Ven. Bisa kau antarkan ini ke sekolahnya?" tanyanya pada seorang pemuda tampan berabut _blonde-spike_ yang sedang bersandar di daun pintu.

"Haah.. Apa boleh buat. Aku juga sekalian mau menjemput Fuu" jawab pemuda itu. Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan kotak bekal itu.

"_Ittekimasu_" kata pemuda itu sebelum pergi dari rumahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Namine Pov~<strong>

Aku mengayuh pedal sepedaku dengan cepat. Tak peduli pedal itu akan lepas atau tidak nanti, yang penting aku bisa menuju ke sekolahku, sekarang!

Namaku Namine Ogawa. Umurku 16 tahun, aku bersekolah di Radiant High. Kalian tahu? Radiant High adalah sekolah khusus wizard dan hunter. Dan penghuni kotaku sebagian besar adalah hunter atau wizard. Makanya, setiap hari tiada hari tanpa sihir dan pemburu di kota ini. Kotaku dikelilingi hutan yang dilarang dilewati oleh penduduk biasa sepertiku. Masalahnya, di hutan itu terdapat banyak monster dan siluman pemakan manusia.

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku dan penduduk lain bisa selamat dari makhluk-makhluk itu? Itu karena adanya keberadaan Hunter dan Wizard. Minimal 10 orang dari anggota Hunter dan Wizard yang biasanya menjaga gerbang kota kami atau patroli saat tengah malam. Itulah sebabnya kami bebas dari terkaman makhluk-makhluk itu. Sayangnya hidupku tidak pernah bebas dari masalah..

**BRUK**

Entah karena sial atau aku yang kurang hati-hati, aku menabrak sesuatu di depanku. Aku segera melihat apa yang kutabrak. Seorang wanita cantik berambut putih susu dan bermata ruby.

"K-Kak Fuu! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" seruku. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di sini.

"Namine? Kenapa ada disini?" Kak Fuu terlihat kaget melihatku, "Seharusnya kau kan disekolah.." lanjutnya. Aku tersentak.

"Ah! Hampir lupa! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan! Sebagai permintaan maaf soal tadi, pulang sekolah akan kubelikan _sea salt ice cream_ untuk kakak dan Ven!" Aku berlari menuju sekolah.

"Tunggu! Nam! Kau lupa sepedamu!"

**…**

"Ah, iya! Terima kasih!" Bodohnya aku, melupakan sepedaku sendiri. Aku mendekati sepedaku dan melesat menuju sekolah. Meninggalkan Kak Fuu di situ.

Hhhh.. Memalukan! Sudah terlambat, menabrak Kak Fuu, dan lagi hampir meninggalkan sepedaku. Aku yang ceroboh, atau hari ini dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padaku sehingga aku bernasib sial hari ini? Tunggu, tiap hari kan aku memang selalu sial.. =_=

Sampai disekolah, aku langsung membanting sepedaku di parkiran dan berlari ke kelasku.

**GREKK**

"Maaf! Aku terlambat!" seruku saat masuk ke kelas. Di depan kelas ada seorang pemuda berambut silver panjang dan bermata emerald. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Dia anak baru, ya? Tunggu. Berarti sebelum aku masuk kelas, dia sedang perkenalan…?

**…**

"Ogawa! Kau tidak bisa baca suasana, ya?" tegur pak Luxord. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, sambil tersipu malu. Sekelas langsung menertawakanku. Duh.. Kalau tahu begini, aku nggak bakal masuk kelas dulu. Aku melirik ke arah cowok tadi. Eh, dia tertawa?

"Ogawa kau duduk ditempatmu, dan kau duduk di sebelahnya" Hee? Duduk di sebelahku?

Anak itu mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Baik, kita akan pelajari asal mula adanya wizard dan hunter di kota ini. Pada awalnya.. bla.. bla.. bla…" Penjelasan pak Luxord seperti angin lalu bagiku. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri.

"Hey, siapa namamu?" tanyaku pada cowok bermata emerald ini.

"Riku Nakazawa. Kau?"

"Aku Namine Ogawa. Salam kenal" jawabku, "Kau dari mana? Sepertinya, di kota ini aku belum pernah melihatmu.."

"Aku dari Destiny Island. Pulau dibagian utara sana" jawabnya.

"Enak ya.. Apa disana ada Wizard dan Hunter juga?" Riku mengangguk, "Sebaiknya kau mendengarkan penjelasan Pak Luxord"

"Malas. Lagipula, pelajarannya tidaklah penting"

**CTAK**

"Aw! Sakit.." Aku mengelus keningku yang ternyata kena lemparan kapur. Aku langsung naik darah.

Aku berdiri sambil menggebrak meja, "Siapa yang berani melempar kapur kearahku? JAWAB!" Seruku. Cih, berani sekali orang itu!

"Mau protes, Ogawa?" Suara berat pak Luxord terdengar. Aku melihat dia kini tengah tersenyum padaku. Walau tersenyum, aura di sekitarnya menggelap. Jangan-jangan…

_Glek!_

"E-eh.. Nggak, pak. Saya Cuma… ingin memastikan saja. Hehehe…" jawabku dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu 'pelajaranku tidak penting'? Hm?" Aura pak Luxord semakin menggelap. Aku semakin terpojok. Ia mencambuk telapak tangan kanannya dengan tongkat kecil yang biasa digunakannya untuk menunjuk di papan tulis.

**KRAK**

Beberapa anak langsung merinding disco karena ketakutan saat pak Luxord mematahkan tongkat kayu itu. Aku hanya menatap iba pada tongkat tersebut.. Haruskah kukubur tongkat itu?

(Namine : AUTHOR! Jangan mengacaukan dialogku! *nebas Author pakai keyblade*)

**KRING…** Bel tanda pelajaran selesai. Aku menhela napas lega. Untung pelajaran pak Luxord Cuma 1 jam.

"Pulang sekolah datanglah keruanganku. Aku akan membawa neraka padamu…" Kata pak Luxord sambil menyeringai iblis. Terlihat 2 tanduk yang muncul dikepalanya. Aku hanya mengangguk dengan gerakan patah-patah. Lalu duduk ditempatku

Beberapa saat kemudian Miss Belle masuk ke kelas. Miss Belle adalah guru magic atau sihir sekaligus wali kelasku.

"Anak-anak, sekarang kalian pergi ke ruang praktek sihir" Anak-anak mengeluarkan buku sihirnya. Aku merogoh-rogoh tasku. Tapi…

"Rasanya kemarin sudah kumasukkan.." Aku memeriksa ulang tas-ku.

"Bu-buku pelajaran sihirku.. Tidak ada…"

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal Pov~<strong>

'_Aduh.. Bagaimana ini? Pasti gara-gara kemarin aku lupa memasukkannya ke dalam tas setelah berlatih sihir menggunakan buku itu.._' batin Namine frustasi.

"Hey.." Seseorang memanggilnya. Namine menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut _black-spike_ yang tengah menyodorkan sebuah sihir. Dia adalah Vanitas Fair. Namine memperhatikan buku itu. itu kan buku pelajaran sihir?

"Ti-tidak usah. Ka-kalau aku pinjam, kau bagaimana?" kata Namine merasa tidak enak.

"Aku ada 1 buku lagi dari kelas sebelah. Aku mau mengembalikannya hari ini, tapi kau pakai saja dulu" katanya sambil melempar buku itu ke arah Namine.

"Wakh.. Te-terima kasih…" kata Namine. Rona merah tipis terlihat di wajah manisnya.

"Hn." gumam Vanitas. Sementara itu ada yang menatap Namine dengan tatapan sinis.

"Cih."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>"Namine, ayo ke kantin! Bawa bekalmu, ya!" seru Olette. Namine kebingungan.<p>

"Anoo.. Ada yang membawa bekalku, nggak?" tanya Namine. Sekelas menggeleng.

**…**

"Oh, iya!" seru Namine sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah ingat dimana bekalmu?" tanya Kairi.

"Bukan, aku lupa membawa bekalku"

**GUBRAK.** Sekelas langsung jatuh dengan sound effect yang tidak elit.

"Lalu, kau makan apa?"

"Kita kebawa saja dulu, barangkali ada ibuku yang mengantarkan bekalku" Yang lain mengangkat bahunya dan pergi ke kantin bersama Namine.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di kantin, mereka duduk di 1 meja yang terdiri dari 6 kursi. Pas untuk Namine, Kairi, Olette, Selphie, Yuffie dan Aqua. Mereka duduk dan mengeluarkan bekal mereka masing-masing, kecuali Namine.<p>

"Haah.. Kau memang merepotkan, Namine" Suara berat seseorang terdengar. Namine bingung dari mana asal suara tersebut. Dan yang paling aneh, wajah teman-teman satu mejanya memerah sambil menatap 'sesuatu'dibelakangnya. Namine menoleh ke belakang. Di belakangnya, telah berdiri seorang pemuda tampan berambut _blonde-spike_.

"WAKH! Ve-Ven! Kenapa kau disini?" seru Namine kaget. Ia nyaris jatuh dari kursinya kalau tidak ditopang Aqua.

"Kau ini. Kau yang minta aku mengantarkan ini, kan?" Ven meletakkan bekal itu di meja tepat didepan Namine.

"Eh, aku lupa.." Namine tersipu malu.

"Sigh.. Ya, sudah. Aku pulang dulu. Belajar yang baik disekolah ya" Ven mengelus puncak kepala Namine dan mengecup lembut keningnya. Lalu melesat pergi dari kantin.

"KYAA! Namine, siapa pemuda itu?" seru Kairi.

"Jangan-jangan, dia pacarmu ya?" tebak Olette.

"Kejam kau, Nam. Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami kalau kau sudah punya pacar?" gerutu Aqua.

"Enaknya, Namine! Punya pacar seganteng itu!" kata Selphie.

"Tapi umurnya kelihatan beda jauh, ya.." gumam Yuffie.

"Siapa dia?" tanya mereka berlima kompak. Namine hanya menghela napas.

"Kalian berlebihan. Dia Ventus, tapi panggil saja Ven, dia-"

"Itu namanya? Dilihat dari namanya saja, kelihatan kalau dia pemuda tampan yang populer. Bahagianya kau, Nam!" sela Kairi tanpa sadar.

"Kau ini. Dia bukan pacarku! Dia kakakku!"

**GUBARK.** Kelima sahabat Namine terjatuh, lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~oOo~oOo~<br>**

**~Namine Pov~**

"Haah.. sebenarnya aku malas ke ruangan pak Luxord. Tapi, daripada hukumanku lebih berat…" gumamku di depan pintu ruangan pak Luxord.

**Greekkk**…Aku menggeser pintu dan masuk.

"Permisi, pak Luxord.." Kulihat pak Luxord sedang duduk dikursinya sambil main hp Blackberry (ohalah.. ==).

"Ah, kau sudah datang. Duduklah" Pak Luxord segera menyimpan BB-nya. Aku duduk di kursi di depan meja pak Luxord.

"Jadi,'neraka' apa yang akan bapak berikan padaku?" tanyaku ragu. Neraka yang kumaksud adalah hukuman, dan hukuman yang dimaksud adalah tugas. Sudah ada setumpuk pr dimeja yang belum kukerjakan, ditambah tugas akibat ulahku? Nuh-uh.. Aku sudah cukup pusing dibuatnya.

Pak Luxord mengambil sebuah amplop coklat yang terlipat rapi. Dengan agak enggan, kuraih amplop itu dan membukanya. Terdapat selembar kertas putih berisikan hukuman tugas untukku. Kumohon jangan, soalnya jangan terlalu banyak.

**Sret..**

**…..**

**…..**

"A-ano, pak Luxord. Benarkah ini tugasku?" Pak Luxord berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ya, kemampuan bertarungmu sangat tinggi. Hampir menyamai Leon, senior-mu itu. Kau adalah murid perempuan terkuat di kota ini, Ogawa. Kemampuanmu, kecepatanmu, dan sihirmu begitu kuat. Aku yakin kau bisa melaksanakan misi ini"

"A-apa? Misi? Jadi…" Tunggu. Jangan-jangan, pak Luxord sengaja memberiku misi ini? Jadi ini bukan hukuman untukku?

"Ya. Misi ini dari King. Beliau memintaku untuk menugaskan dua orang murid dari Radiant High yang sangat berbakat dalam bertarung"

"Dua? Lalu seorang la-?" Ucapan Namine terputus saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan terlihat Vanitas sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Apa yang mau anda bicarakan, pak Luxord?" tanya Vanitas dengan sopan.

Pak Luxord memberikan sebuah amplop yang sama dengan yang kuambil tadi, bedanya yang ini berwarna hitam. Vanitas membukanya dan membaca isi dari pesan dalam amplop itu.

Selesai membacanya, Vanitas langsung menatapku. Aku hanya memiringkan kepala karena bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil melihat is amplop Vanitas.

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal Pov~<strong>

"Ehh?" seru Namine saat selesai membaca isi kertas itu.

Pak Luxord tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya, kau terlalu berlebihan Ogawa"

"Jadi, orang yang dimaksud bapak.."

"Ya. Kau dan Fair adalah partner dalam misi ini, dan kalian harus bekerja sama" Pak Luxord menghampiri mereka, lalu menepuk pundak keduanya, "Kupercayakan pada kalian"

Namine dan Vanitas saling bertatapan sejenak, lalu mereka menganggukkan kepala.

"Tentu. Bapak percayakan pada kami!" jawab Namine sambil meninju udara.

"Aku bangga pada kalian. Oh ya, Fair. Aku lihat kau tadi meminjamkan buku pelajaran sihirmu pada Ogawa dari kelas sebelah. Sepertinya kau sedang dimabuk asmara, ya?" kata Pak Luxord sambil tersenyum jahil. Namine tersentak. Vanitas mendengus kesal.

"Tidak. Saya hanya berpikir kalau Ogawa itu anak yang ceroboh, jadi apa boleh buat. Saya pinjami saja dia"

_Twitch!_ Ada perempatan jalan dikepala Namine..

"Tak usah berwajah masam begitu. Kau ceroboh itu kenyataan, lebih baik jujur daripada berbohong" lanjutnya yang malah membuat Namine makin kesal.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Fair. Kalau kau iri padaku, mengaku saja!" kata Namine sedikit menantang.

"Aku yang hebat ini iri pada gadis bodoh sepertimu? Mimpi saja kau, vampire-_chan_"

"Fair narsis! Jangan panggil aku vampire, dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu, dasar playboy!"

"Kulitmu pucat seperti vampire, jadi aku pantas menjulukimu begitu kan? Cewek jadi-jadian?"

Dan sepertinya gaji pak Luxord bulan ini harus digunakan untuk biaya perbaikan sekolah…

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~oOo~oOo~<br>**

"Huh! Kau menyebalkan!" gerutu Namine saat keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ia berjalan ke luar sekolah bersama Vanitas daritadi menghiraukan celotehnya.

Vanitas melihat di seberang sekolah ada kedai es krim. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Namine..

"Apa?" tanya Namine sedikit ketus.

"Hn. Kau mau kutraktir es disana?" Vanitas menunjuk kedai itu.

"Untuk?"

"Permintaan maaf yang tadi.."

Namine terdiam. Lalu perlahan membuka mulutnya, "Well, nggak ada salahnya…"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>Namine dan Vanitas duduk di meja yang hanya untuk 2 orang. Namine memesan es krim coklat sementara Vanitas hanya memesan es krim coklat yang tidak terlalu manis.<p>

"Ne, Vanitas. Terima kasih, ya!" seru Namine riang. Vanitas hanya ber'hn'ria.

"Es krim ini enak!" sahut Namine. Vanitas menatap Namine. Namine menyadarinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namine. Vanitas tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Namine.

"A-apa?"

"..Sebentar…"

_**Slep..**_

"Eh?" Namine menyentuh pipinya.

"Ada sisa es krim yang menempel di pipimu. Makanya kujilat" Vanitas menyeringai saat mengatakannya.

_Blush!_

"Ta-tapi kan bisa pakai tangan!" Namine blushing berat. Saking malunya dia sampai mencak-mencak nggak jelas ke Vanitas.

"Tanganku kotor, kau mau wajahmu kotor karena tanganku ini?" Namine blushing+speechless.

Di sisi lain, sepasang mata _sapphire_ memperhatikan mereka. Dia menatap Namine dengan tatapan benci.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~oOo~oOo~<strong>

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" seorang wanita berjubah coklat tua yang tampak kusambertanya pada seorang gadis didepannya.

"Tolong ajari aku cara membuat racun untuk membunuh rival cintaku!"

"Rival?"

"Ya! Dia gadis yang menyebalkan yang sok dekat dengan pangeranku! Karena itu, kumohon!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk membuatkanmu racun? Daripada kau susah-susah mempelajarinya" tawar orang itu.

"Tidak. Aku ingin membunuhnya dengan usahaku sendiri"

'_Gadis yang menarik…_' Wanita itu tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu. Tapi ada satu syarat"

"Apa pun itu, katakan saja. Asal keinginanku terpenuhi"

"Setelah kau memberinya racun, kau harus menjadi muridku. Menjadi murid seorang _dark wizard_. Apa kau menyanggupi syarat yang kuberikan"

Hening.

"…Baik. Akan kulakukan, ratu Larxene…"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**(*)** **_Ittekimasu_**** :** Aku berangkat / Aku pergi

Halo semua! Saya kembali dengan fict baru! Hahaha! (Reader : Bukannya ngelanjutin fict, malah bikin baru! *lempar botol*)

Iya-iya.. Saya tahu ada fanfict saya yang belum kelar TT_TT Saya kehabisan ide untuk fict saya yang satu itu. Mungkin akan update dalam jarak yang lama.. HUEEE~ ToT

Makanya saya mempersembahkan fanfict ini untuk menunggu datangnya kembali ide fict Namine The Witch!

Oke, kita jumpa lagi di chapter 2~ ^^

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Cure?

Apa kabar semua! Saya kembali! Pasti ada yang kangen sama saya! XD *dibakar* Oke, ini chapter 2 yang kalian tunggu-tunggu! (Reader : Nggak ada yang nunggu!)  
>Oh, iya. Saya ubah judul fict ini karena judul yang lama merasa nggak cocok.. =_= Tapi saya merasa judul yang sekarang juga sedikit aneh. Yang punya saran untuk judul fict yang bagus, bisa beri tahu saya lewat PM…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<strong>

_**Kingdom Hearts  
>© Square Enix<strong>_

_**Boys Revolution!  
>© KuroMaki RoXora<strong>_

_**Warning :  
>AU, OOC, abal, genre kecampur-campur(?) dll<strong>_

_**Don't like, don't read!  
>I already warn you. Flamer will be gone. Clear enough? Good.<strong>_

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

><p><strong>~Namine Pov~<strong>

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan malas. Entah kenapa kepalaku terasa berat. Tidak, aku tidak sedang sakit. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi lebih mudah lelah dan mengantuk. Kemarin aku ke dokter, tapi dokter Squall bilang aku tidak terserang penyakit apapun. Katanya aku hanya terlalu banyak berpikir. Padahal tidak. Setiap hari aku kan bermain games Tekken 6 di PSP-ku. Itupun hanya setengah jam dan tidak sampai malam. Berarti aku tidak kurang tidur kan?

Ditambah dengan pelajaran-pelajaran membosankan, rasa ngantukku kadang tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Tapi, **untung** saja Kairi menyiram air kewajahku sehingga aku tidak tertidur di kelas. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Kairi. Walau aku harus pulang dalam keadan basah, tapi lebih baik begitu daripada tidur dikelas dan mendapat hukuman bukan?

Seperti biasa, pelajaran hari ini tetap saja membosankan. Walau ini sekolah khusus Wizard dan Hunter, tetap saja keseharian siswa-siswi disini tidak luput dari mata pelajaran seperti : kimia, matematika dan fisika.

Kadang aku ingin menghajar orang yang membuat ke-3 mata pelajaran itu. Sungguh aku malas mendengar ocehan para guru tentang 3 hal itu. Geez.. Tidak bisakah sehari saja aku bebas dari ke-3 ancaman hidupku itu? Yah walau malas, aku cukup ahli dalam 3 pelajaran itu. Walau Xion dan Kairi lebih unggul dariku.

"Jadi, jangan lupa. Selesaikan persamaan ini dulu.. lalu.. bla.. bla.. bla.." Miss Ariel, guru matematika, kembali mengeluarkan ocehannya. Aku melirik jam tangan anti air berwarna hitam milikku, pukul 14.30. Sebentar lagi pulang dan aku bisa menikmati libur akhir pekan!

**Kriingg…** Bel berbunyi. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Baik. Sekian pelajaran hari ini, jangan lupa kerjakan pr yang tadi saya katakan dan kumpul minggu depan. Sekarang kemasi barang-barang kalian, selamat siang"

"Selamat siang, miss" Anak-anak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas sehingga menyisakan aku dan seseorang, entah siapa.

Aku mengemasi barang-barangku. Sesampainya dirumah, aku ingin langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasur dan pergi ke pulau kapuk!

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal Pov~<strong>

"Namine?" Suara lembut bak sutera terdengar. Namine menoleh dan tampak seorang gadis cantik berambut obsidian pendek, menatapnya intens. Namine merasa agak sedikit risih ditatapi dengan tatapan seperti itu sebenarnya.

"Ya, kenapa Xion?" tanyanya. Namine sedikit heran, tumben Xion mau berbicara dengannya. Xion adalah sekretaris OSIS sekaligus primadona sekolah setelah Kairi. Kedua gadis itu adalah gadis manis dan cantik. Otak mereka encer, bentuk tubuh mereka proporsional. Bagi Namine, keberadaan mereka seperti malaikat. Tapi, dari kedua gadis itu yang paling dikagumi Namine adalah Xion.

Xion selalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas OSIS, dan menghindar dari fans fanatik-nya. Salah satu fans Xion sampai jatuh cinta segala adalah, Axel. Nah, sesibuk itulah Xion sampai dia dan Namine hampir tak pernah berbincang.

"Tadi wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat, kau sakit?" tanyanya. Terlihat dari matanya kalau dia cemas.

"Ng-nggak. Aku cuma mengantuk saja. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi gampang capek dan mengantuk.. Tapi aku nggak sakit, kok!"

"Hmm.. Begitu. Aku punya obat pengusir rasa ngantuk dan kelelahan, lho. Tapi ada dirumah, nanti aku antarkan ke rumahmu"

"Oh iya, ayahmu kan dokter! _Arigatou nee~_ Tapi, nggak usah repot-repot, aku yang kerumahmu saja"

"Nggak apa. Aku nanti mau ke rumah Olette untuk pinjam novel, rumah kalian kan dekat jadi sekalian kuantar obat itu.."

"Hmm.. Baiklah! Terima kasih, Xion! Aku duluan!" kata Namine sambil berjalan ke luar kelas seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Xion. Xion membalasnya dengan senyum dan melambaikan tangannya juga.

Kelas benar-benar sepi sekarang. Hanya ada Xion yang masih tersenyum ke arah Namine keluar tadi. Perlahan senyum manisnya memudar berganti dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diprediksikan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"_Tadaima_~" seru Namine saat memasuki rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_" balas seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk disofa tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari layar PSP.

"Ah, Rox. Sedang main apa? Mama sama Papa mana" Namine langsung duduk disebelah Roxas, saudara sepupunya yang sedang menginap dirumahnya. Walau sepupu, Roxas benar-benar mirip dengan Ven sampai membuat orang sulit membedakan mereka, kecuali Namine dan keluarga mereka tentunya.

"Persona 3. Mereka ditugaskan untuk pergi ke Land of Departure lusa, jadi sekarang mereka sedang membeli tiket pesawat. Kemarin kau lupa mematikan PSP-ku. Lihat, bateranya tinggal segini!" omel Roxas sambil menunjuk layar PSP. Baterianya tinggal.. setengah batang.

"Ma-maaf! Aku kan ketiduran! Tapi, berterima kasihlah padaku karena kemarin aku menaikkan level persona-mu sampai level 34!" kata Namine bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Untuk apa? Kau kan belum save!"

"Hah?" Namine mengambil PSP itu dan dia melihat info persona _Orpheus_ yang merupakan milik Roxas.

"GYAA! Ke-kenapa jadi level 27?" jerit Namine, "Pa-padahal aku sudah susah payah naikin levelnya!"

"Berisik banget! Sana, aku mau main!" Roxas langsung merebut PSP itu dari tangan Namine.

"Cih! Aku mau online facebook saja!" Namine berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras ke lantai dua.

"Roxas, kenapa kau selalu membuatnya kesal. Aku capek setiap hari rumah ini diisi teriakan kalian berdua, tahu" keluh Ventus yang baru masuk rumah.

"Sudahlah, Ven. Mereka kan masih anak-anak, wajar kalau sering bertengkar" jawab seorang wanita cantik dibelakang Ven, Fuu.

"Oh. Kau Fuu" kata Roxas singkat.

"Rox, sudah pernah kukatakan padamu kan? Soal memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan sebutan 'kakak'. Apa kau lupa?" tegur Ven. Dia kesal karena Roxas tak bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua.

"Ooh, soal itu.." gumam Roxas, lalu jari-jarinya kembali memainkan PSP dengan gesit.

'_Bo-bocah ini…!_' batin Ven. Urat kemarahan sudah muncul di kepalanya. Fuu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka.

"Hey, aku mau ke kamar Namine dulu ya"

"HAAH!"

Baru saja Fuu mengatakan itu, terdengar teriakan dari kamar Namine. Langsung saja Roxas, Ven dan Fuu berlari menuju kamar Namine.

"Nam! Ada apa?" seru Ven saat ia mendobrak kamar Namine. Di kamar, Namine sedang duduk diatas kasur sambil terpaku pada layar laptop.

"Lho? Kok pada disini semua?" tanya Namine polos saat melihat ke-3 orang itu sudah berada dikamarnya.

"Ta-tadi kau berteriak, makanya kami kesini" jawab Fuu.

"O-ooh.. soal itu…" Wajah Namine memerah. Ia langsung menatap kembali layar laptopnya. Roxas mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia mendekati Namine dan berniat melihat apa yang membuat Namine berteriak sampai segitunya.

_**Facebook**_

_**Wall**_

_**Marluxia Flower Boy**_ : _**Ogawa Namine**_, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?  
><strong>Like . Comment<strong>  
><em><strong>12 People like this<strong>_

"…" Namine diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. VenFuu diam karena bingung apa yang terjadi. Sementara Roxas terdiam sata melihat post di dinding Facebook Namine. Wajahnya kelihatan kurang senang. Oh my, jiwa cousin complex-nya kambuh.

"Cih, sudah kubilang jangan dekati Namine lagi. Tetap saja keras kepala. Kau tolak saja dia, Nam"

"Me-memang mau kutolak. Lagipula, aku nggak suka cowok yang cinta bunga. Kesannya kayak.. banci?"

…

"Baiklah, kembali bermain PSP" kata Roxas sambil keluar kamar. Ven mengikutinya, sementara Fuu duduk di kasur sambil senyam-senyum melihat Namine yang dengan agak sedikit kesal menghapus post itu dari dindingnya.

**Tok.. Tok..**

Ven masuk ke kamar lagi lalu berkata, "Nam, ada temanmu datang"

"Ah, iya! Xion!" Namine langsung lari menuruni tangga. Lalu dengan cepat menuju keluar rumah.

"Xion! Maaf membuatmu menunggu!"

"Nggak apa, aku kan cuma mau mengantarkan ini" Xion menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik berisi sebuah botol berukuran kecil.

Sementara itu seorang pemuda berambut silver, Riku melihat mereka.

"Huh? Apa yang dilakukan Sekretaris OSIS di depan rumah Namine?" gumamnya pelan.

"Makasih, Xion!" seru Namine sambil memeluk Xion. Mata Xion melebar. Lalu tersenyum lembut. Senyuman tulus dari hatinya. Lalu ia tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu. Suatu kejadian yang membuat hatinya panas. Senyumannya nyaris jatuh jika tidak ia tahan.

"Iya, tapi Namine… lepas dong, sesak nih..!"

"Hehe~ Maaf!" Namine langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau ke rumah Olette"

"Ah, baiklah! Daah!" Namine melambaikan tangannya ke Xion yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Xion balas melambaikan tangan, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dirasa sudah jauh dari rumah Namine, Xion menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya menunduk, kedua tangannya meremas rok renda putih yang ia kenakan, "Maaf ya, Namine.. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyerahkan Vanitas pada siapapun…"

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~oOo~oOo~<strong>

"HATCHII!" Namine tiba-tiba bersin. Saat ini dia, Roxas, Ven dan Fuu sedang ada di ruang santai. Roxas masih tetap bertahan(?) dengan PSP-nya, Ven sedang menonton televisi dan Fuu sedang bermain piano walau tidak semahir Namine.

'_Kok perasaanku nggak enak ya?_' batin Namine. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Coba minum setengah, ah! Setengah lagi sebelum tidur saja!" Namine mengambil botol yang diberikan Xion tadi, lalu meminumnya setengah botol.

"Roxas, aku pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Awasi Ven supaya dia tidak melakukan 'itu' pada Fuu" Roxas mengangguk dan menyeringai iblis pada Ven. Ven bergidik saat melihat tatapan mata Roxas dan merasakan atmosfer ruangan itu menggelap.

"Ngg… Lebih baik aku membuat teh saja.." Dengan agak takut ia berjalan pelan ke arah dapur.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Hmm~ Sekarang sebaiknya kemana ya?" gumam Namine. Ia melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah langit.

_Langit… _

_Sky… _

_Sora…_

"_**Nee-chan! Di dekat tebing itu, ada bunga yang bagus! Kuambil buat nee-chan, ya!**_" kata seorang anak berambut brunette spike dan berusia sekitar 8 tahun, sambil berlari ke arah sebuah tebing yang cukup curam.

"_**Hati-hati, Sora!**_" Dibelakangnya muncul seorang gadis berambut pirang, berkulit pucat dan bermata sapphire yang berlari mengejar bocah brunette itu.

'_I-itu aku…?_' batin Namine terkejut. Ia merasa seperti melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin saat melihat gadis tadi.

"_**Nee-chan tenang saja! Aku nggak akan ja-**_" Tiba-tiba bocah itu terpeleset.

"_**SORA!**_" Gadis pirang itu mencoba menggapai tangan bocah itu.

Terlambat. Bocah itu jatuh ke tebing itu. Dengan posisi kepala yang jatuh lebih dulu.

**DEGH!**

"He-hentikan…" Namine memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Dia tidak mau mengingat kejadian saat ia sedang berkemah di hutan bersama adik dan keluarganya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena takut. Napasnya tidak beraturan.

"Oi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Namine menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda dengan model rambut yang sama dengan bocah brunette tadi, "So-Sora…?" Penglihatan Namine masih rabun, sehingga ia mengira pemuda dihadapannya ini adalah adiknya.

"Hah?"

Namine menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu melepasnya, sehingga matanya sudah terfokus. Ia melihat pemuda tadi dan ternyata itu adalah..

"Vanitas..?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Namine terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa dia harus menceritakan masa lalunya? Namine tidak mau seorang pun tahu soal ini, kecuali keluarganya. Dia juga benci jika ada orang lain yang ikut campur masalahnya.

"Tidak apa. Ehe.. Cuma ngantuk, kurang tidur kemarin soalnya"

"Kau yakin?" Namine mengangguk.

"Ooh.. Hey, kau mau ikut kami main?" tawar Vanitas sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah lapangan sepak bola dibelakangnya. Namine melihat di lapangan itu ada Aqua dan beberapa temannya yang laki-laki.

"Kenapa enggak? Soal sepak bola, aku kan jagonya!" seru Namine sambil berlari ke arah lapangan.

"Dia itu.. Kalau soal sepak bola, pasti matanya langsung melek. Tomboi-nya udah keterlaluan kayaknya…" Ya ampun. Vanitas bener-bener nganggep Namine kurang tidur barusan… ==

Permainan bola itu dibagi menjadi 2 regu. Regu 1 : Tidus, Vanitas, Squall, Saix dan Hayner. Regu 2 : Namine, Riku, Axel, Pence dan Terra.

"Ayo! Terra!" seru Aqua menyemangati kekasihnya dari pinggir lapangan.

"Woi, Aqua! Kenapa nggak mendukungku?" seru Namine.

"Kau kan bukan pacarku!" seru Aqua. "Tapi aku temanmu!" balas Namine.

Permainan sempat berhenti karena terjadi perdebatan antara Namine dan Aqua. Lalu permainan kembali berlanjut saat Terra melerai mereka.

Tidus terus menggiring bola, lalu hendak mengopernya ke arah Vanitas. Tapi keburu diambil Namine.

"Hahaha! Aku akan mencetak gol!" Namine berlari ke arah gawang dijaga Hayner dan hendak menendangnya. Vanitas berlari di belakang Namine. Dia berjaga-jaga jika bola nanti kena tiang gawang dan memantul ke belakang, ia akan langsung menggiringnya ke arah gawang regu 2. Strategi bagus, Vanitas!

"HYAA! SLIDING SHOOT!" Namine menendangnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Bola dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat ke arah gawang.

**SYUUTT… TANG!**

Benar dugaan, Vanitas! Bola terkena tiang dan karena kecepatan lajunya sangat tinggi bisa memantul ke arah berlawanan. Tapi, arah pantulannya tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan regu Vanitas.

Bola memang memantul ke belakang, tapi tidak mengarah ke tanah. Tapi.. KE MUKA NAMINE!

**BUAGH**

Tubuh Namine terhuyung dan nyaris terjatuh jika Vanitas tidak sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Vanitas memeluk Namine. Kepala Namine tertunduk.

"Ughh… Dia berat juga rupanya. Oi, Namine! Kau-…" Ucapan Vanitas terhenti saat ia merasakan ada cairan yang menetes di tangan kanannya. Namine menangis? Setahu Vanitas, Namine adalah cewek yang kuat dan nggak cengeng. Vanitas menarik tangan kanannya untuk melihat cairan itu.

Merah.

"HYAA! NAMINE MIMISAN!" seru Aqua ketakutan. Aqua langsung mengambil kotak P3K yang entah kapan ada disamping. Aqua memang takut darah, tapi kalau yang terluka adalah temannya, itu lain ceritanya.

"Whoa! Calon perawat yang baik.." kata Tidus sweatdrop, "Tapi kalau dia begitu, dia bisa mengobati calon suaminya kalau suaminya terluka…" Tidus langsung memasang senyum jahil sambil melirik Terra.

"Berisik kau, !" Terra mencak-mencak nggak jelas ke Tidus. Mukanya memerah karena malu, "Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada kau yang diputusin sama Selphie karena sama sekali nggak sms dan nelepon dia. Lalu dengan entengnya menjawab 'aku nggak punya pulsa'!"

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Salahkan ibuku yang nggak mau beliin aku pulsa!"

"Jangan manja, woi! Kota kita kan sudah mengijinkan anak umur 15 tahun keatas untuk kerja sambilan!"

Perdebatan Terra dan Tidus sama sekali nggak nyambung. Dari perawat, nggak punya pulsa sama kerja sambilan apa hubungannya coba? (Tidus+Terra : yang bikin dialognya tuh siapa? *nyekek Author*)

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~oOo~oOo~<strong>

Setelah Namine sadar, ternyata hari sudah sore menjelang malam. Teman-temannya juga sudah jenuh menunggunya sampai bangun. Kalian tanya, kenapa mereka tidak mengangkat Namine ke rumahnya? Karena tubuh Namine sangat berat. Kurus-kurus begitu, Namine banyak makan. Author saja bingung, kenapa dia nggak gembul-gembul.

"Maaf ya. Aku sudah merepotkan kalian…" kata Namine saat dia sudah ada didepan rumahnya.

Yang lain sudah pulang, yang ikut mengantar Namine sampai ke rumahnya hanya Aqua, Riku dan Vanitas. Vanitas membiarkan tangan kanan Namine merangkul pundaknya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Nggak apa, Nam. Kami mana mungkin tega meninggalkanmu sendiri disana" jawab Aqua sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau tubuhmu nggak berat sudah kami bawa ke kamarmu. Kau memang sangat merepotkan…" kata Vanitas datar.

"…." Namine menarik tangan kanannya yang merangkul Vanitas. Lalu berjalan terhuyung-huyung masuk ke rumahnya.

"O-oi-…" Suara Vanitas terputus.

"Makasih ya Aqua, Riku sudah mau mengantarku.." kata Namine sambil tersenyum ke arah dua orang itu lalu kembali berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Nam, tidak berterima kasih pada Vanitas?" tanya Riku heran. (Riku : akhirnya gue bisa ngomong juga!)

Langkah Namine terhenti sesaat. Lalu berbalik dan menatap Vanitas dingin, "Nggak perlu"

**BLAM..** Suara pintu terutup.

"Vanitas, kau sadar tidak kata-katamu itu keterlaluan?" kata Aqua kesal.

"…" Vanitas hanya terdiam.

"Sudah. Kita pulang saja, mungkin besok perasaan Namine sudah membaik" kata Riku sambil menghela napas.

"Semoga saja.." Mereka bertiga berjalan ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Nam! Kau kenapa?" seru seorang wanita berambut pirang saat melihat hidung Namine disumpel kapas. Maklum lah tadi dia kan mimisan. Wanita tadi adalah Ogawa Rin, ibu Namine.

"Tadi wajahku kena bola, jadi mimisan. Gara-gara tendanganku terlalu cepat, bola itu kena tiang dan memantul lalu mengenai wajahku" jelas Namine tanpa diminta.

"Senjata makan tuan. Kau harus tahu kalau tendanganmu itu mematikan, Nam" kata Roxas sambil bergidik ngeri. Ia mengingat saat masih kelas 6 SD, Namine menendang bola dengan agak keras dan mengenai 'anu'-nya. '_Ngilu-nya bukan main!_' batin Roxas merinding, takut kejadian itu terulang.

"Ya sudah, mandi lalu makan sana. Ada spageti rasa daging kesukaanmu, aku yang buat lho" kata Fuu. Ternyata dia belum pulang. Lalu Fuu dan Ven berjalan keluar.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Nam, Rox. Tante, aku pulang dulu" pamit Fuu dengan sopan ke Namine, Roxas dan Rin.

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan" balas Rin sambil tersenyum.

Roxas dan Namine mengangguk. Namine berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Setelah selesai mandi, Namine meminum botol yang tadi diberi Xion di balkon kamarnya. Setelah habis, ia melempar botol itu kebawah.

"MEOWW!" Sepertinya botol itu mengenai seekor kucing. Namine mengabaikannya, lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhya. Tidak lama kemudian, Namine langsung tertidur pulas.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Kok, chapter yang ini keliatan panjang banget dan nggak menarik ya? Si Terra mana OOC banget lagi. Yahh.. No more Terra yang cool deh.. TT_TT By the way, saatnya talk show! Acara talk show ini adalah tidak lain, pembalasan review para reader! Dimulai dari Riku!<p>

**Riku : **Oke deh. Review pertama datang dari **Roxas Sora Namine Kairi**. Yap. Fict ini pairingnya lebih mengarah ke VaniNami. Kasian sebenarnya sama Roxas. Dia pundung begitu di pojokan. Ini udah update.

**Roxas :** No more RokuNami… No more RokuNami… *nangis sambil ngoek-ngorek lantai*

**Ventus :** *sweatdrop* Abaikan, kita lanjutkan. Yang kedua dari **Yami no Sora**. Kenapa nggak login? Aku suka kalau kamu login, ada namaku soalnya, Ventus Hikari. Yah, kejadian kocaknya diambil author dari kehidupan sehari-hari sebenarnya. Makasih sudah review, ini sudah update ^^

**Vanitas :** Gue bersyukur Kuro bikin nih Fict. Ada peluang buat gue untuk mendapatkan Namine..

**Namine :** No way! Gue maunya sama Roxas.

**Vanitas :** Tak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya *menyeringai* Woi, bangun Rox! Giliran lu sekarang!

**Roxas :** Yang ketiga dari **Rokuna Aldebaran**. Fict ini menarik? Anda tahu, rancangan pertama fict ini harusnya RokuNami! Karena suatu sebab diganti VaniNami! *nangis lagi* Fict ini sudah diedit ulang, tapi Kuro saat itu mengedit ulang dalam keadaan mengantuk dan mata setengah tertutup. Jadi maklumi saja ya, ini sudah update..

**Kuro :** Salahkan adikku yang mainnya kelamaan. Jujur saja ya, review favorit-ku itu dari **Rokuna Aldebaran**. Karena dia memberi kritik yang benar-benar membangun semangat menulisku! ^^

**Aqua :** Yang terakhir dari **LunarMetacore**. Anda suka? Makasih~ Vanitas sebenarnya memang doyan es krim, tapi sukanya rasa coklat yang nggak manis. Waktu jilat sisa coklat di pipi Namine, dia nahan rasa mual di perutnya. Soalnya nanti image dia bisa rusak. Ini sudah lanjut~ ^^

**Kuro :** Terima kasih yang udah ngeriview. Terutama **Rokuna**-san. Saya berterima kasih banget. Yang chapter pertama sudah diedit lagi dan di replace. Penutup, sang tokoh utama!

**Namine :** Semoga chapter ke-2 ini memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian. Kita jumpa lagi di cahpter 3!

Mind to review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : The Revolution!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Kingdom Hearts  
>© Square Enix<strong>_

_**Boys Revolution!  
>© KuroMaki RoXora<strong>_

_**Warning :  
>AU, OOC, abal, genre kecampur-campur(?) dll<strong>_

_**Don't like, don't read!  
>I already warn you. Flamer will be gone. Clear enough? Good.<strong>_

_**Happy Reading~**_

**~Normal Pov~**

Namine membuka matanya saat merasakan cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya. Dia bangun dengan posisi duduk di atas kasurnya. Namine merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhknya. Tubuhnya kelihatan sedikit lebih besar, jadi ia merasa piyama yang ia pakai agak sempit. Tapi dia kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi tidak ada masalah. Namine turun dari kasur, lalu membuka pintu balkon kamarnya.

"Huahh.. Hari ini cuacanya bagus!" katanya sambil merasakan suasana pagi hari ini, tidak sadar akan perubahan pada nada suaranya. Burung-burung berkicau. Seekor burung kecil berwarna biru hinggap di jari telunjuknya.

"Hey, kawan kecil. Apa kabarmu?" Kicauan kecil merespon pertanyaannya. Namine hanya tertawa kecil, lalu menerbangkannya lagi.

"Enaknya. Burung sekecil itu bisa dengan bebas pergi kemanapun…" gumam Namine sambil melihat burung itu terbang bersama teman-temannya.

"Ah, aku harus siap-siap. Pukul 9 aku harus sudah ada di kastil" Namine kembali memasuki kamarnya. Ya, hari ini dia harus pergi menemui King di kastil-nya yang dijuluki Disney Castle atau untuk berbicara tentang misi yang saat itu diberitahu pak Luxord.

Namine hendak menuju kamar mandinya, dan melewati sebuah cermin di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Namine melihat sekilas ada seorang cowok bertubuh tegap yang tingginya sama dengannya, berambut pirang dan berkulit agak pucat. Bola matanya sapphire seperti milik Namine.

"Eh, cowok tadi ganteng juga. Anak mana ya?" Namine mendekati cerminnya supaya bisa melihat anak cowok tadi. Memang cowok tadi tampan, manis pula. Yang jadi pertanyaan di otak Namine : '_Kenapa dia bisa ada dikamarku?_'

Namine melihat bayangan itu dicermin. Manik sapphirenya melebar.

**COUNT DOWN!**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Namine berteriak dengan frekuensi 99,9999 hz. (Reader : busyet dah!).

**Kpak.. Kpak…** (Suara burung-burung yang terbang dari atap rumah Namine)

**BRAKK!** Ventus dan Roxas memasuki kamar Namine.

"Ada apa, Na—Si-Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di kamar Namine?" seru Ven saat ia melihat seorang pemuda shota dengan baju piyama milik adik perempuannya.

"Ven! Kau jahat! Tidak mengenali adikmu sendiri! Roxas, aku dikutuk jadi cowok~!" Namine membentak Ven, lalu ia langsung memeluk Roxas yang sepertinya mulai tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Nam, kau… jadi cowok..?" gumam Roxas. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau percaya kalau cowok shota yang kini tengah memeluknya adalah Namine. Tapi ciri-cirinya benar-benar mirip Namine. Bola matanya, rambut pirang pucatnya dan tidak lupa kulit putihnya yang juga pucat.

"Iya, begitu aku melihat cermin ada bayangan anak cowok. Kupikir dia orang lain, dan ternyata cowok itu adalah aku sendiri!"

"KYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar anakku? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melecehkan Namine!" seru ibu Namine, Rin sambil membawa sapu.

"Mama, ini aku! Aku Namine! Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi laki-laki!" seru Namine meyakinkan ibunda tercinta.

"Kalau begitu jawab 3 pertanyaan berikut ini. Siapa pacar Ven!"

"Kak Fuu!"

"Apa marga keluarga di rumah ini!"

"Ogawa!"

"Tempat Namine bersekolah!"

"Radiant High School!"

"…." Rin berusaha mengatur napasnya yang agak tersengal karena mengajukan pertanyaan sambil berteriak. Begitu juga dengan Namine.

"Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Aku tidak bisa pergi menemui King! Bagaimana pun juga, misi yang ia berikan hanya untuk Namine yang perempuan! Bukan Namine yang laki-laki!"

"Lebih baik, kita bicarakan ini dengan papa saja…" kata Ventus.

**.**

"Jadi, bagaimana papa?" tanya Ven. Ayahnya, Ogawa Akio, menghela napas panjang.

"Lebih baik, kita beri tahu ini pada King. Lalu minta beliau rahasiakan soal ini" usul Roxas. Memang bocah satu ini dapat diandalkan!

"Usul yang bagus, Roxas. Tapi, bagaimana dia nanti di sekolah?" tanya Ven.

"Ganti nama saja" jawab Roxas.

"Huh? Ganti nama?" ulang Namine.

"Hn. Ganti nama dan marga, lalu bilang kalau kau ini sepupu jauh Namine. Katakan kalau Namine pindah sekolah atau apa lah yang dapat meyakinkan guru-guru di sekolahmu" jelas Roxas.

"Tapi, mengenai kau sebenarnya adalah Namine katakan saja yang sebenarnya pada King lalu bilang padanya untuk tutup mulut" lanjutnya.

"Ide bagus, Roxas! Aku sayang kamu, deh!" seru Namine sambil memeluk Roxas erat dan tanpa sadar mengecup pipinya. Mau tak mau, wajah Roxas langsung semerah tomat.

"Jadi, nanti Namine dipanggil apa?" tanya Ven.

"Bagaimana kalu… Nao Suzuki? Kedengarannya bagus" saran Rin.

"Nao Suzuki? Owow! Aku suka nama itu!" seru Namine sambil jejingkrakan. Ampun deh, kayak anak TK baru dapat lolipop.

**~Namine Pov~**

"Tapi…" Aku terdiam.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya mama lembut.

Aku malas pergi ke castle, tapi aku harus. Membicarakan misi itu, dan melaksanakannya bersama 'dia'…  
>Cih, setelah kejadian kemarin aku tidak mau menganggapnya teman lagi.<p>

Memang apa yang dikatakannya itu memang benar. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan teman-temanku, tapi.. Kalau hanya dia yang merasa direpotkan olehku, kenapa dia menolongku?

"Namine?"

"..Tidak apa."

"Tapi, kalau Namine jadi begini bakal repot juga yah…" kata Ven.

"Repot kenapa?" tanya Mama.

"Saat ia masih jadi perempuan, wajahnya biasa-biasa saja. Sekarang malah manis bahkan cantik, padahal laki-laki. Sepertinya dia bakal diincar cowok-cowok gay di sekolahnya deh…" Ven menghela napas. Aku langsung shock.

"Begitukah? Itu malah bagus~" Aku mengutuk mama dalam hati setelah ia mengatakan itu. Apanya yang bagus? Aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran mama!

"Mama! Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada dikejar-kejar sesama perempuan, tahu! Kenapa malah bilang bagus?" seruku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kau belum tahu, Namine?" kata papa. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung.

"Ma-maaf… Ka-kami pergi ke toilet sebentar…" kata Ven dan Roxas sambil menutupi hidung mereka dengan punggung tangan. Mereka kenapa?

"Ya ampun. Perubahanmu membawa bencana besar, sampai-sampai Roxas dan Ven mimisan melihatmu…" kata papa sambil menghela napas. Hahh?

"Lalu, tadi aku belum tahu apa papa?" tanyaku.

Papa menghela napas, "Ibumu ini kan fujoshi…"

…

"Apa?" seru Namine sambil melompat mundur sekitar 1 meter.

"Hahh.. Reaksimu benar-benar tak bisa ditebak. Aku kaget tiba-tiba kau melompat"

"Terserahlah. Jadi, papa dan mama akan segera mengatakan ini pada King?" Papa mengangguk.

"Kami juga ingin melihat kau sedang melaksanakan test yang diberikan King. Setiap misi yang beliau berikan, pasti ada test untuk bertarung" Aku mengangguk paham. Kata pak Luxord kan, kemampuanku hampir setara dengan seniorku. Pasti aku bisa lulus test itu.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu" kataku sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu!" Aku menoleh kebelakang. Di sana Roxas dan Ventus sedang mengelap hidung mereka dengan tissue.

"Kau mau pergi keluar dengan pakaian perempuan?" tanya Ven. Aku terdiam. Betul juga, walau aku ini yah… rada tomboi aku kan kadang memakai rok kalau pergi keluar. Dan, aku masih mau pakai rok dengan tubuh ini? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya…

"Lalu, aku pakai baju siapa?"

"Aku saja, tubuhmu dan tubuhku sekarang kan sama besar" kata Roxas. Dilihat-lihat benar juga. Ukuran tubuhnya sama denganku sekarang. Hanya saja ia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku.

"Oke" jawabku.

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

**~Normal Pov~**

"Na-Namine! Kau terlalu kencang!" seru Roxas. Ia dan Namine sekarang berada di atas motor dengan posisi Namine memboncengi Roxas. Roxas tadi minta ikut ke Disney Castle, sekalian ia ingin melihat kemampuan bertarung Namine. Namine melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa (melebihi orang-orang yang sering kebut-kebutan), sampai Roxas berteriak.

Dalam hati ia berkata, '_Seandainya bisa memilih, aku akan memilih mati jatuh dari gedung dibanding mati karena diboncengi Namine!_'

**CKIT...!  
>Bruk…<strong>

"Yak! Sampai!" seru Namine. Roxas diam ditempatnya. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Oi, Rox! Kita sudah sampai, lepas helm-mu!" Roxas turun dan dengan cepat melepas helm-nya.

"Kau mengerikan! Tadi aku hampir mati, bodoh!" seru Roxas sambil menjitak kepala Namine.

"Maklumi sajalah, Roxas. Dia memang begitu.." kata Akio yang ternyata sudah sampai di Disney Castle. Di sampingnya, ada Rin yang sedang memeluk lengannya.

"Tapi, sebelum itu Namine dan aku harus berhati-hati karena di sini sering ada-"

"KYAA! ADA ROXAS OGAWA!" Dari arah kanan, sekumpulan gadis-gadis berlari dan langsung mengerubungi Roxas.

"Ini yang kau maksud, Rox?" tanya Namine sweatdrop. Ia bingung kenapa gadis-gadis ini bisa mengenal Roxas.

"Iya! Mereka ini fan girls gila yang sering mengejar-ngejarku!"

"Hah? Kok?" Namine semakin bingung. Roxas kan nggak ada apa-apa. Cowok populer saja tidak, apa lagi artis terkenal? Lalu kenapa gadis-gadis ini malah mengejar-ngejar Roxas?

Berterima kasihlah Namine karena Roxas punya kemampuan membaca isi hati dan pikiran seseorang. Jadi kau tak perlu capai-capai membuang napasmu untuk mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku ini salah satu vocalist band sekolahku, band Organization XIII yang pernah konser di kota besar Twilight Town!" seru Roxas.

…

"UAPAH? Kenapa aku yang sepupu jauhmu ini tidak diberitahu?"

"Kau kan nggak nanya!" balas Roxas sambil berusaha melewati gadis-gadis genit yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Roxas-_kun_, dia siapa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan bando hitam berhias pita dengan warna senada, menunjuk ke arah Namine.

"Dia… sepupu jauhku, ke-kenapa?" tanya Roxas. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bakal terjadi. Beberapa gadis dari rombongan itu mendekati Namine.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya gadis berbando hitam tadi.

"Nao Suzuki. Kau?" balas Namine. '_Bodoh!_' batin Roxas ambil menepuk jidatnya.

"A-Alice, boleh kupanggil Nao-_kun_?" tanya Alice.

"Tentu. Salam kenal, Alice" jawab Namine sambil tersenyum. Senyuman maut yang dikeluarkannya langsung membuat tumbang semua gadis-gadis disitu sambil bersimbah darah (baca : mimisan).

"…" Roxas hanya bisa bengong melihat apa yang terjadi. Akio dan Rin yang sedaritadi menjadi penonton, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudah. Ayo masuk!" kata Namine. Roxas, Akio dan Rin mengikutinya memasuki castle.

**.**

**.**

"Ooh.. Keluarga Ogawa ya? Silahkan masuk.." Goofy sang penjaga gerbang utama istana, mempersilahkan Namine, Roxas, Akio dan Rin untuk masuk. Mereka mengangguk hormat sebelum memasuki kawasan kastil lebih jauh. Goofy mengernyit heran saat melihat Nao a.k.a Namine yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" gumam Goofy sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Sesampainya di hall istana, mereka melihat singgasana kosong tanpa ada yang mendudukinya. Biasanya King ada disana sambil meminum teh atau chatting-an di blackberry(?).

"Kwak.. Tuan dan nyonya Ogawa? Apakah ingin menemui King?" tanya seekor bebek berbalut pakaian biru lengkap dengan topi dan tongkatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donald!

"Ah, iya. Sebenarnya King ada dimana?"

"King sedang ada sedikit urusan di luar. Dia akan kembali beberapa menit lagi. Kalian tunggu saja disini.. Kwak.." jawab Donald dengan suara seraknya.

"Baiklah, kita tunggu beliau sa-"

"Tuan Donald?" Suara baritone seseorang terdengar.

**Degh…**

Namine mengenali suara ini. Hampir setiap hari ia mendengar suara itu. Hatinya membatin, jangan sampai 'dia' yang datang.

Sayangnya, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Orang yang memanggil Donald tadi adalah seorang pemuda berambut spike dan memiliki bola mata gold.

Namine mendecih, lalu ia memalingkan pandangannya dari si spike hitam.

'_Semoga nggak ketahuan_' batin Namine sambil mengambil PSP-nya dan berpura-pura sedang memainkannya.

"Roxas, dia siapa?" tanya Vanitas pada Roxas yang sepertinya bingung akan sikap Namine pada Vanitas. Biasanya akur-akur aja, sekarang kok.. malah kayak nggak kenal?

"Sepupu jauhku, Nao Suzuki. Kenapa?" jawab Roxas.

"Tidak. Namine mana?"

**DEGH!**

'_Waa! Roxas bakal jawab apa nih?_' batin Namine panik.

"Dia… Pergi ke Land of Departure. Katanya ada urusan disana, entah apa"

"Cih, dia itu. Setelah kemarin bersikap dingin padaku, dia langsung pergi ke negeri lain dan meninggalkan tugasnya" kata Vanitas sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Karena itu, aku mendatangkan Nao kesini" jawab Roxas yang malah membuat Vanitas bingung.

"Maksudku, dia disini untuk menggantikan Namine"

"Dia bodoh, seenaknya menyerahkan tugas dari King pada orang lain"

"Yah. Kenyataanya, dia memang bodoh. Jadi maklumi saja" kata Roxas enteng tanpa merasakan aura aneh dari Namine yang masih membelakanginya.

'_Saat pulang nanti, kubunuh kau, Roxas._' batin Namine geram, dua tanduk sudah tumbuh di kepalanya.

"Hey, kau" seseorang memanggil Namine. Namine menoleh dan ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Vanitas.

"Hn?"

'_Dingin banget_' batin Vanitas. "Namamu.. Suzuki kan?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana kalau.. setelah pergi dari tempat ini, kita bertarung?" tantang Vanitas yang membuat Roxas melongo.

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya ingin melihat kemampuanmu, mungkin lebih rendah dari Namine?" kata Vanitas dengan senyum mengejek.

'_Sayangnya, aku ini Namine_' batin Namine. "Boleh saja" jawab Namine dingin.

"King datang!" seru Donald sambil bersiap-siap di posisinya (emang main bola?). Seekor tikus yang berpakaian seperti raja datang memasuki aula. Lalu ia duduk di singgasananya. Vanitas, Roxas, Namine dan yang lain langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya yang mulia, tapi, bisakah saya dan istri saya berbicara dengan anda sebentar sebelum pemberian misi dan test bertarung?" tanya Akio dengan sopan.

"Tentu. Mari ikut keruanganku, kita berbicara di sana saja" jawab King Mickey sambil tersenyum, lalu memasuki sebuah ruangan bersama Akio dan Rin.

"Kupikir akan langsung uji kemampuan. Ternyata masih harus menunggu. Dasar, orang tua memang menyusahkan…" kata Vanitas saat King dan orang tua Namine sedang berbicara.

'_Kalau begitu, lenyapkan saja orang tuamu_' batin Namine dan Roxas sweatedrop sambil menatap Vanitas yang sedang menguap karena bosan.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, King beserta orang tua Namine keluar dari persembunyian (?). King langsung duduk di singgasananya dan memberi petunjuk soal ujian bertarung atau _test battle_ yang terdiri dari 3 jenis test.

1. Nao (atau Namine) dan Vanitas harus bertarung melawan beberapa _pureblood_ Heartless yang masih dalam level _weak_. Tapi cukup merepotkan karena, heartless itu menyerang dalam jumlah banyak.

2. Mereka harus melawan _Emblem_ Heartless dalam level _medium_. Ini cukup sulit karena heartless-heartless itu bisa membelah diri menjadi banyak. Dan kedua mempelai *digampar VaniNami* -ehem- kedua anak ini harus berkonsentrasi menemukan heartless yang asli.

3. Mereka berdua harus bertarung melawan Heartless mereka sendiri yang dibentuk dari bayangan mereka. Ini level yang _hard_, karena Heartless mereka sama kuatnya dengan diri mereka yang asli.

Wajah Namine dan Vanitas tampak tenang mendengar pengarahan uji kemampuan dari King. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang, tidak sabar menunggu. Lalu munculuah seorang pria berambut abu-abu kebiruan yang sebelah matanya tertutup poni dan tubuhnya dikenakan jubah hitam, Zexion. Zexion diperintahkan King untuk menciptakan heartless buatan untuk ujian Nao dan Vanitas

Zexion mengarahkan tangannya ke lantai, di tangannya terdapat aura hitam yang merupakan magic menciptakan heartless palsu untuk latihan bertarung.

Lalu muncullah lubang hitam, dan heartless shadow muncul dari lubang itu.

'_Sudah di mulai_' batin Nao dan Vanitas. Mereka pun memanggil keyblade mereka.

**To be Continued~**

Chapternya aneh ya? Saya juga merasa begitu.. =A=  
>Nah, Saatnya membalas review dari para readers! Ayo, kamu bacain! XD *nunjuk-nunjuk Roxas*<p>

**Roxas** : Review dari **Yuu Yurino**. Benarkah? Makasih~ Ceritanya akan tambah menarik kalau saya dimunculkan lebih sering *ngarep*. Anda penggemar RikuXion? Sama dengan author kalau begitu! Makasih untuk review dan fave-nya! Ini sudah update ^^. _Namine_

**Namine** : Giliranku? Oke, dari **Hiwazaki Evelyn**. Iya tuh! Tapi, dia demen makan es krim yang ngga manis. Lidahnya terbuat dari apa sih, makan yang pait-pait nggak ngeluh =_= Selamat, anda telah menjadi jodoh Vanitas! #shoot. Oh, terima kasih sarannya. Nanti akan saya perbaiki. Makasih udah review, ini udah update! XD. _Xion_~

**Xion** : Akhirnya dapet giliran juga, thanks Kuro ^^. Dari **Eri Tanikawa**. Iya, author lagi demen tuh pairing. Tapi, dia juga demen Vanitas Xion. Dia nggak begitu suka RokuShi soalnya ^^". Makasih reviewnya, ini udah update XD. _Ventus~_

**Ventus** : Untuk **Hikari Shourai**. Saya setuju dengan anda! Tapi, author aneh yang lagi asik minum kopi itu berpendapat VaniNami lumayan cocok. Tapi, dia hatinya masih terukir jelas nama RokuNami

**RokuNami** : *blush* VEN!

**Ventus** : Oops. Oh iya, anda suka lihat-lihat gambar spirasen ya? Author juga, dia seneng tuh ada yang sesama suka liatin gambar Spirasen. Dan, begitu anda menyarankan. Ide Author langsung ngalir deras. Arigatou.. XD Ini udah lanjut! _Donald~_

**Donald** : Kenapa aku ikut juga, kwak? Ah, biarkan. Ini kan bertanda aku terkenal, kwak

**All** : *Sweatedrop*

**Donald **: *nggak nyadar* Untuk **JenniferSetyawan**. Jenny~ Kamu baca juga? XD Author seneng tuh, sampe jejingkrakan di kasur. Untuk typo, author mohon maaf. Dia sering kurang teliti, kwak. Ini sudah update, kwak. _Kuro_

**Kuro** : Terakhir, **Roxy-Chan males log-in**. Ini **Roxas Sora Namine Kairi**-san ya? Ide TidusSelph itu pengalaman teman saya yang baru putus gara-gara hal sepele itu. Jangan dibeliin! Biarkan saja si manusia nggak modal itu.

**Tidus** : Salahkan ibuku yang nggak beliin aku pulsa! *mewek*

**Kuro** : *Mengabaikan si Tidus* Si Roxas kejam banget sih nusuk **Roxy-Chan**! Tak tendang kamu, Rox! *plak Oh, ada pair fave kesukaan **Roxy-Chan**? :O Hehehe~ Ambil aja Vani-Chan nya~ Saya takkan marah *dihajar massa* Makasih udah review, Ini sudah update ^^

Akhirnya selesai! Kita bertemu di next chapter ya~

See You, _Minna_~!

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4 : The Test Battle

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Kingdom Hearts  
>© Square Enix<strong>_

_**Boys Revolution!  
>© KuroMaki RoXora<strong>_

_**Warning :  
>AU, OOC, abal, genre kecampur-campur(?) dll<strong>_

_**Don't like, don't read!  
>I already warn you. Flamer will be gone. Clear enough? Good.<strong>_

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

><p>Heartless Shadow yang muncul pertama kali dari lubang hitam itu semakin lama mereka semakin bertambah banyak.<p>

"Oh ya. Satu lagi, kalian boleh menggunakan _Hi-Potion_ untuk memulihkan tenaga kalian" pesan King sebelum Heartless-Heartless itu menyerang mereka. Namine dan Vanitas mengangguk.

Satu persatu Heartless itu mulai mendekati Vanitas dan Namine. Sekali tebas, keyblade _Kingdom Key_ milik Namine berhasil memusnahkan heartless malang itu. Begitu juga dengan _X-Blade_ milik Vanitas. Mereka dengan mudahnya mengalahkan heartless-heartless lemah itu.

Lalu, semakin lama heartless-heartless itu semakin bertambah banyak. Mereka menyerang Vanitas dan Namine beramai-ramai, mereka cukup kewalahan. Namine membenci hal ini. Dia merasa seperti sedang di serang sekelompok anak kecil. _Yeah, _Namine benci anak-anak.

_**DASH**_

Namine menebaskan keybladenya dengan cepat sambil melesat melewati segerombol heartless itu. Dan heartless-heartless itu langsung hilang seketika. Vanitas yang melihatnya, sedikit terkejut.

'_Tekniknya.. sama dengan Ogawa._' batin Vanitas.

Vanitas mengeluarkan magic fire, dan menghanguskan heartless-heartless itu.

Dalam waktu singkat, mereka berhasil melewati test tahap pertama. Vanitas menopang tubuhnya dengan keybladenya dengan napas terengah-engah, sementara Namine berjongkok dengan keadaan yang sama dengan Vanitas.

Zexion mengulurkan tangannya lagi, tapi kali ini telapak tangannya bukan ke arah lantai. Melainkan ke arah langit-langit.

"Whoa!" seru Namine saat tiga Heartless _Soldier_ yang muncul dari atas yang hampir menimpanya. Dia langsung dengan ganas mengayunkan keybladenya ke arah heartless-heartless itu. Vanitas pun sama.

"_FIRE_!" Namine sambil mengarahkan keybladenya ke arah segerombol Heartless _Black Fungus_ dan _White Mushroom_. Cukup sulit, karena ini level _medium_. Ia hanya berhasil melumpuhkan setengah dari bagian tubuh heartless itu.

"_Thunder_." Kilatan listrik menghancurkan heartless kumpulan _Black Fungus_ dan _White Mushroom_ itu.

Lalu dua heartless _Yellow Opera_ dan dua heartless _Blue Rhapsody_ muncul di hadapan mereka. Kedua heartless itu hanya diam, tidak menyerang sama sekali. Namine yang tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan, langsung menyerang mereka. '_Mereka kan mudah di kalahkan_.' Batin Namine.

Lalu di sekitar kedua Heartless itu muncul asap hitam yang mengepul. Setelah asap itu menghilang..

"?" Manik _Gold_ dan manik _Sapphire_ melebar.

'_Mereka.. membelah_?' batin Vanitas. Dua jenis heartless itu tiba-tiba melipat gandakan dirinya menjadi 10 kali lipat.

"Kebanyakan!" keluh Namine sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sungguh, ia pusing melawan heartless yang jumlahnya bisa di bilang gila itu. Apalagi mereka heartless yang bisa terbang.

"Ingat kata King. Konsentrasi"

"Ya, Hanya satu yang asli"

'_Bukannya yang asli ada empat_?' Batin Vanitas sweatdrop.

_**SYUUNG**_.

Heartless-heartless itu terbang ke arah Vanitas dan Namine dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Namine melihat mereka sambil menyeringai. Kedua tangannya ia arahkan ke belakang. _Kingdom Key_ di tangan kanannya berubah menjadi _Infinity Spectrum_, dan tangan kirinya menggenggam keyblade _Blackout Prizm_. Ia melompat dan menebas heartless-heartless yang menuju ke arahnya dengan kedua keybladenya sekaligus.

'_Lagi-lagi.. teknik bertarung Ogawa_' batin Vanitas, '_Kenapa bisa sama?_'

Vanitas memanggil keybladenya yang lain, _Two _Across dan dengan santainya ia menebas satu persatu keyblade di hadapannya.

"_Blizzard_." Magic Blizzard milik Vanitas mengenai sebagian heartless-heartless itu.

'_Konsentrasi_.' Batin Namine dan Vanitas sambil memejamkan matanya. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, walau mereka tahu heartless-heartless itu sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

_**TRING**_.

Nao dan Vanitas membalikkan tubuhnya dan menebas 'sesuatu' yang tidak terlihat, yang daritadi berada di belakang tubuh mereka.

_**TERK**_

Keyblade mereka mengenai benda itu, lalu benda itu menunjukkan wujudnyayang ternyata adalah dua Heartless _Yellow Opera_ dan dua heartless _Blue Rhapsody_ yang **asli**.

"_Thunder / FIRE!_" Magic Thunder milik Vanitas dan Fire milik Namine mengenai empat heartless itu. Setelah heartless yang asli lenyap, heartless tiruan di belakang mereka juga lenyap tanpa mereka sentuh.

Lagi-lagi mereka lolos.

"Nao kuat juga ya.." kata Akio. Rin mengangguk setuju. Ada rasa bangga di diri mereka. Sementara Roxas tidak bisa berhenti melongo. Mulutnya terus terbuka melihat betapa kuatnya Vanitas dan Namine. Sayang, tak ada lalat yang masuk ke mulutnya.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Roxas : Lo ngarep mulut gue kemasukan lalat? *manggil Oathkeeper*<strong> Ampun~!)

Sementara King serta Donald hanya tersenyum melihat kedua mempelai *killed* -ehem- kedua remaja itu berhasil melewati test tahap demi tahap dengan baik.

"_Your Majesty, _Mereka pantas di beri misi itu. Kwak" kata Donald dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku tahu, Donald. Kekuatan mereka bahkan hampir menyamai Squall Leonhart, hunter terkuat di Kingdom Hearts"

"Benar, kwak. Padahal mereka masih anak-anak"

Zexion juga hanya tersenyum melihat kekuatan kedua anak itu.

'_Mereka kuat juga_' batin Zexion. Dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Vanitas dan Namine.

Vanitas dan Namine sama-sama mengira heartless mereka sendiri akan muncul di hadapan mereka. Dugaan mereka salah.

_**Syuut**_

Mereka mendengar suara, tapi tak ada apa-apa di depan mereka. Lalu, saat mereka melihat kebawah kalau bayangan mereka ada di belakang, dengan cepat mereka menghadap ke belakang.

_**DUAGH**_

Terlambat. Vanitas dan Namine sama-sama terpental saat Heartless mereka melempar mereka dengan keyblade.

"Cih.." Namine meringis. Dia bangkit, lalu berlari dan menerjang heartlessnya. Bersiap untuk menyerangnya.

_**DASH**_

Tebasan Namine tepat. Heartlessnya lenyap seketika saat ia menusukkan keybladenya tepat ke arah jantung heartlessnya. Namine menghela napas lega.

'_Ternyata mu—_'

"BELAKANG!" seru Vanitas. Namine yang kaget menghadap ke belakang dengan posisi tangan kanannya yang lebih dulu menghadap ke belakang.

_**TRANG**_

Seandainya tangan kanannya tidak memegang keyblade _Infinity Spectrum_ saat ini, mungkin ia akan kembali terpental. Keyblade itu menangkis serangan heartless Nao secara tidak langsung.

"Ergh.." Nao menggerakkan keyblade _Blackout Prizm_-nya untuk membantu menahan serangan _Kingdom Key_ milik heartlessnya. Heartlessnya ternyata sedikit lebih kuat dari dirinya. Bukti, dia masih harus menggunakan kedua keybladenya untuk menahan serangan Heartlessnya yang hanya memakai satu Keyblade.

Sementara itu, Vanitas sedang kewalahan untuk menghindari serangan magic fire yang ditujukan ke arahnya secara bertubi-tubi.

'Sial' umpat Vanitas. Vanitas melompat mundur sampai ia berhenti di bagian aula istana yang tidak terkena cahaya matahari. Dia melihat sekeliling.

'Kemana dia?' Heartless-nya tiba-tiba menghilang.

_**BUGH**_

Tiba-tiba ada yang meninju perutnya.

_**BUGH **_

_**BUAGH**_

Vanitas terjatuh saat dua serangan berikutnya. Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tangan kanan. Ada sedikit darah disana. Bisa dibilang, pukulan tadi cukup keras di wajahnya.

Dia bangun. Lalu, ia merasa akan di pukul dari belakang, dengan cepat ia menghadap ke belakang dan mengayunkan Keybade-nya.

_**TRANG**_

'Kenapa dia tidak terlihat?' pikir Vanitas. Matanya melihat suasana tempat ia berdiri sangat gelap, dan akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. Vanitas dengan sepenuh tenaga mendorong 'sesuatu' di depannya sampai terdorong cukup jauh dari dirinya. Lalu ia berlari ke dekat tempat Namine yang terang benderang.

Vanitas menoleh ke belakang, dan muncullah Heartless miliknya.

'Di tempat gelap mereka bisa tidak terlihat. Sepertinya kekuatan mereka memang kegelapan..'

_**DASH**_

Vanitas berhasil menebas Heartless-nya dengan keyblade nya, sama seperti Namine tadi. Heartless nya lenyap menjadi debu. Lalu ia melihat arah bayangannya, dan Heartless itu muncul lagi.

"Ketika cahaya ada, bayangan pun ada. Maka heartless sialan itu juga akan terus ada" gumam Vanitas. Heartless itu menerjang Vanitas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Sial, bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?' pikir Vanitas.

* * *

><p><strong>-Namine's Pov-<strong>

Heartless menyebalkan ini terus saja menyerangku tanpa henti. Kenapa energinya tidak habis-habis? Tunggu, dia kan heartless mana mungkin merasa capek?

Sialan. Pakai magic _Fire_-ku juga tidak bisa. Tapi, bagaimana dengan _Blizzard _ dan _Thunder_?

Ku panggil lagi keyblade _Kingdom Key_-ku dan ku arahkan ke heartless itu.

"_Blizzard_!" Magic-ku mengenai tubuhnya, tapi tidak memberi efek apapun. Dia ini kebal banget sih terhadap magic-ku!

_**Krrk.. Krekk…**_

Tunggu, perlahan-lahan gerakan tubuhnya melambat seperti ada kerusakan pada tubuhnya. Apa ini artinya magic-ku berhasil? Tapi efeknya kok beda dari biasanya?

"_Thunder_!" Kutembakkan magic _Thunder_-ku ke arahnya. Dia terseret ke belakang karena terdorong magic-ku, tapi tidak terjatuh. Ia bangkit dan berlari ke arahku.

Shit, gerakanya cepat sekali. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada di sampingku dan hampir mengayunkan keyblade-nya ke arahku. Untungku aku cukup gesit dan segera menahan serangannya yang hampir mengenai tubuhku.

_**BUAGH**_

Aku terjatuh saat ia mendorongku dengan sangat kuat dan memukul keyblade-ku. Dia berjalan ke arahku, hendak menebasku dengan keybladenya lagi. Sial, aku tidak kuat berdiri. Lalu mataku melirik kakinya dan sebuah ide jahil(?) muncul di otakku.

Aku menggerakkan kakiku dengan cepat untuk menyandungnya sehingga dia terjatuh. Dengan cepat aku berdiri, lalu mengarahkan keyblade-ku ke arahnya dan menebas tubuhnya.

_**DASH!**_

Perlahan, dia kembali menjadi bayanganku. Aku menoleh ke arah Vanitas. Sepertinya dia belum selesai. Kubantu atau kubiarkan saja dia sendiri ya? Dia sudah membuatku kesal kemarin. Tapi, dia kan juga temanku…

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal Pov, Vanitas Side-<strong>

Vanitas semakin kewalahan melawan Heartless-nya sendiri. Jangan salah, antara Vanitas lebih kuat dari Namine. Yang membuat Namine lebih cepat mengalahkan heartless-nya adalah karena Heartless Namine masih cukup mudah di kalahkan. Bukan karena Namine lebih kuat dari Vanitas.

Sedangkan Heartless Vanitas masih jauh lebih kuat dari Namine. Bahkan mungkin melebihi Vanitas sendiri. Jadi wajar saja dia kesulitan mengalahkannya kan?

Vanitas mengarahkan keyblade-nya ke makhluk hitaam yang menyerupai dirinya itu.

"_Blizzard_!" Magic Blizzard-nya cukup kuat untuk memukul heartless itu agak jauh darinya dan… kembali ke tempat yang gelap.

Vanitas berdecih. Dia mendekati tempat itu sambil menggunakan magic fire sebagai penerangan. Baru saja melangkah memasuki daerah yang gelap itu, tubuhnya terhempas dan membentur dinding.

"Khg!" Vanitas merasa tenaganya sudah tidak cukup. Tubuhnya sudah penuh luka dan memar. Ia berusaha berdiri, tapi tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati, dia merutuki dirinya yang begitu lemah.

Beberapa saat ngedumel dalam hati, Vanitas merasa rasa sakit di tubuhnya menghilang. Tenaganya juga sudah mulai pulih.

"Ayo!" Vanitas membuka matanya dan menatap Namine yang sedang berdiri di samping kanannya dan berwujud sebagai laki-laki, sedang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku malas membantumu, tapi.. apa boleh buat" Aura tsundere Namine kembali keluar. Vanitas terdiam, lalu senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"..Hn." Dia menerima uluran tangan Namine dan berdiri.

"Oh, ya. Aku sudah memulihkan tenagamu dengan _Hi-Potion_ dan _Cure_" Vanitas kembali ber'hn'ria.

"Hey. Kau harus hati-hati. Gerakannya cepat sekali, aku tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya" kata Vanitas memberitahu. Namine agak terkejut mendengarnya.

'_Gerakan Vanitas saja sudah cepat, gimana Heartless-nya?_' batin Namine agak panik.

"Kau alihkan perhatiannya. Gerakanmu kan cukup cepat"

"Kau tahu darimana? Kita kan baru bertemu hari ini"

_**Glek!**_

"..Aku tadi sempat memperhatikan cara bertarungmu" kata Namine berbohong.

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, kau serang dia dengan magic-mu. Aku juga memperhatikan magic dan gerakanmu. _Skill_ Magic-mu cukup kuat juga. Seperti Ogawa"

"O-Ogawa kan ada banyak"

"Ogawa Namine, sepupumu itu. Hey, dia menuju ke sini!"

Heartless Vanitas menuju ke arah mereka. Segera saja, Namine dan Vanitas berlari ke arah yang berbeda. Namine ke kanan dan Vanitas ke kiri.

Celakanya, Heartless Vanitas justru mengejar Namine. Vanitas menembak magic _Fire_ ke arah Heartlessnya. Heartlessnya langsung terjatuh dan Namine bisa membebaskan diri dari kejaran heartless itu. Namine dan Vanitas saling menatap lalu menganggukan kepala.

Bersamaan mereka mengarahkan keyblade mereka ke arah heartless itu.

"_Aero./Thunder!_" Magic Aero Vanitas dan Thunder milik Namine tepat mengenai sasaran. Heartless itu juga langsung kembali menjadi bayangan Vanitas.

* * *

><p>Namine dan Vanitas berhasil lolos tiga tahap test battle itu.<p>

"Bagus! Aku salut pada kalian." Puji King. Vanitas hanya diam, sementara Namine menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir lima jari.

"Nah, sekarang mengenai misi untuk kalian. Mungkin amplop itu tidak memberikan informasi tentang misi secara lengkap. Hanya memberitahukan akan ada misi untuk kalian dan test battle" kata King. Vanitas dan Namine mengangguk.

"Sebelum itu. Kalian tahu tentang bangsa _Ogre_?" VaniNami menggeleng.

"Mungkin kalian tidak pernah mendengarnya. Hanya anggota _Wizard_ dan _Hunter_ dewasa saja yang tahu. _Ogre_ adalah kaum kegelapan yang sudah lama musnah dari dunia _Kingdom Hearts_. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar mereka masih ada di _Kingdom that Never Was_" Terkejut, itu ekpresi Namine, Vanitas, Roxas dan orangtua Namine.

"Dan, misi yang akan kuberikan pada kalian adalah memata-matai _Kingdom that Never Was_ dan mendapatkan informasi secara detail mengenai kerajaan itu"

"Kalian menerima misiku?" Vanitas dan Namine sama-sama terdiam, lalu mengangguk.

"Kalian boleh membawa teman, untuk membantu kalian tentunya" Mata Namine berbinar. Ia langsung menyeringai pada Roxas.

'_Ke-kenapa dia…?_' batin Roxas agak takut melihat senyum mengerikan di wajah Namine.

"Kapan kami berangkat ke sana, _Your Highness_?" tanya Vanitas.

"Besok sore. Kalian akan berangkat dengan kapal yang sudah kusediakan. Kalian hanya perlu menyiapkan perlengkapan menginap dan—_weapon _/ senjata untuk berjaga-jaga"

"Baik. Terima kasih, _Your Highness_. Kami permisi" kata mereka semua.

* * *

><p><strong>-Di luar Castle-<strong>

Akio dan Rin sudah pulang ke rumah. Di depan castle hanya ada Roxas, Namine dan Vanitas. Kalian tanya, kenapa mereka tidak pulang? Kita lihat saja lanjutannya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Namine.

"Kapanpun aku siap." Vanitas dan Namine memanggil keyblade mereka.

_**SYUNGG…**_

Mereka berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil bersiap mengayunkan keyblade nya, seperti akan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depannya.

_**TRANG**_

Permukaan keyblade Vanitas dan Namine saling berbenturan. Mereka menahan serangan satu sama lain. Yang lemah biasanya akan terpukul mundur.

'_Walau dia lebih kuat. Aku tidak akan kalah!_' seru Namine dalam hati. Dia mendorong Vanitas hingga mundur cukup jauh.

Vanitas langsung menerjang Namine.

"Kh.." Namine akui, kecepatan Vanitas memang mengagumkan. Walau masih kalah dengan heartless miliknya tadi.

"Vanitas!"

"Hoi, Roxas!"

Namine hendak menembakkan magic _Blizzard_-nya pada Vanitas. Tapi suara-suara itu menghentikan gerakannya. Begitu juga dengan Vanitas. Dua orang pemuda yang merupakan teman Roxas juga walau sempat pisah, menghampiri mereka.

"Hayner, Pence. Ada apa?" tanya Roxas. Pada Hayner dan Pence yang sedang berusaha mengatur napas mereka yang memburu. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu, terlihat dari wajah mereka yang menunjukkan kecemasan dan panik.

"A.. Apa kalian melihat Olette?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Vanitas.

"O..Olette menghilang…"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

HYAA! SELESAI!  
>Adegan bertarungnya gaje ya? Ya, saya tahu. Bidang saya bukan di situ soalnya =="<p>

Anyway, it's the _TALKSHOW TIME_! XD  
>Roxas, kau mulai duluan!<p>

**Roxas : **Untuk **Hikari Shourai**, Lupa review ya? Nggak apa-apa. Asalkan Hika-Chan masih setia baca XP Ini udah update ^^. Nah, sekarang lo Ven!

**Ventus :** Untuk **kurousagi**, ya makasih. Ini udah update =)

**Xion : **Aku yak? Untuk **Inori Yuzuriha**. Ini **Eri**-chan ya? Ganti Penname jadi agak bingung ^^" Tenang, kok. Namine nanti bakal berubah jadi cewek lagi sebelum virus maho menyerang Vanitas *plaak. Ini udah update XD

**Vanitas :** **Ventus Hikari**. Yah, Kuro memang suka bikin Namine jadi OOC. Dia suka Namine jadi cewek tomboy yang nggak bisa di andalin. Kenyataannya memang begitu sih.. *di lempar sketchbook*

**Naminé :** GO TO THE HELL! *ngejer-ngejer Vanitas sambil bawa2 Keyblade Sora*

**Ventus : …** *sweatdrop* Oke, karena host Vanitas sedang mengalami gangguan, balasan review untuk **Ven**-san akan di lanjutkan oleh saya yang paling ganteng! *narsis mode on* Yup. Menurut Author Kuro, Xion cocok jadi idola(?) Namine.

**Xion :** Makasih~ *peluk-peluk Kuro*

**Ventus :** ..Abaikan. Eh? Author pikir leluconnya nggak lucu lho, tapi taunya bisa bikin ketawa. Yah, di ambil dari pengalaman sehari-hari yang dimulai dari tingkah konyol author. Selanjutnya

**Kuro :** Review dari **Lunar Metacore**. Iyo. Metacore-san orang jawa ? Saya orang jawa, tapi gabisa bahasa jawa TT_TT. Eh? Emang teriakan Namine kenapa? *plak

**Namine :** Yang bikin fict malah nggak tahu =="

**Kuro :** *Nggak denger* RokuNami nggak bisa, nanti saya les-in mereka ke anda ya biar bisa bahasa jowo #lha? Ini udah update! XD. _Your Highness, Your Turn~_

**Mickey :** Tumben gue ada. Okelah, untuk **Kishi Shinigami**-. Hm? Kau tidak percaya ini buatan kakakmu? By the way, ini udah update

**Xion :** Kok bahasa king jadi gini ya…? *sweatdrop*

**Namine :** *jawdrop* Iya, kayak bukan King…

**Olette :** *mangap*

**Vanitas :** Saya kembali. **Rokuna Aldebaran**, Author kira anda tidak baca lagi lho. Soalnya review yang dia tunggu-tunggu itu punya anda, yang lain juga sih. Yah, soalnya Author bingung judul yang cocok yang mana. Paragraf awal-awal memang pelampiasan Author. Dia lagi galau to the max soalnya *plak

Oh ya kata yang kurang tepat itu sudah Author perbaiki =) Hahaha… Mirip Ranma? Lol. Padahal Author nggak pernah nonton Ranma, cuma pernah tau aja lho! Wkwkwk. Oh iya, soalnya badan Namine yang kerasa sedikit gede udah dia tambahkan sedikit biar nyambung. Tadinya mau tulis, Namine tidur pake sarung *di hajar

Haduh.. **Rokuna**-san, dia hanya ganti baju lho. Tadinya saya pingin ngintip sih..

**Namine :** GAAYYY! *lempar2in barang ke Vanitas*

**Vanitas :** Woops! Nggak kena! *lari*

**Kuro :** ..Abaikan. Oh ya redundancy-nya udah saya ubah. Terima kasih udah memberi tahu. Sangat membantu, lho *bow* Terima kasih juga sudah review! ^^ Wakh! *kaget lappie tiba-tiba di angkat Namine*

**Namine :** RASAIN NIH! *lempar lappie ke Vanitas*

**Kuro : **LAPTOP GUEE! *mewek*

**Xion :** *sweatdrop* Maaf, terjadi keributan di sini. Anyway, see you in the next chapter.

Mind to review? :)


End file.
